KaiHun - Reason
by RomanticWind92
Summary: Reason? Semua orang butuh alasan. Termasuk Jonghun yang sangat penasaran dengan alasan kenapa Sehun melarangnya menari. Hingga suatu hari ia mendengar alasan Sehun hingga membuatnya berniat untuk berhenti menari. Satu-satunya impian yang sangat ingin diraihnya. KaiHun fiction - MPREG! Don't Like Don't Read...


"Jongin?"

"Mmm!" Jongin memilih untuk fokus terhadap tariannya, ia hanya bergumam pelan menjawab panggilan pasangan tarinya itu.

"Aku hamil."

DEG'

Seketika itu juga Jongin menghentikan tariannya, ia menatap pasangannya itu dengan raut wajah datar. "Berhenti bercanda untuk mengalihkan perhatianku. Seharusnya kau juga berlatih untuk panggung kita nanti. Lagipula, kita ini hanya pasangan dance dan partner sex, dan lebih mustahilnya lagi, kau itu _namja_. Sudahlah, pergilah berisitirahat kalau kau memang sedang lelah." Sementara itu, _namja_ yang menjadi pasangan tari Jongin itu hanya bisa terdiam.

Dia— _Sehun—_ sudah bisa menduga kalau Jongin pasti akan menjawabnya seperti ini. Ia pun beranjak meninggalkan ruang latihan dengan pandangan kosong. Ia berjalan menuju toilet memandangi dirinya yang tampak sangat menyedihkan. Di umurnya yang baru 17 tahun, ia harus menanggung semua ini. Sehun mencoba bersabar, sebentar lagi impiannya menjadi penari terkenal akan terwujud. Ia akan menundanya lalu mengatakan yang lebih jelasnya pada Jongin nanti. _Namja_ itu pasti akan mengerti.

" _Kau punya hubungan dengan Sehun?"_

Mendengar namanya menjadi topik pembicaraan, Sehun memilih untuk menunggu di depan pintu. Sehun mengenali suara itu, pemilik suara itu adalah pelatih sekaligus manajermereka. Jantung Sehun berdetak kencang menunggu jawaban Jongin.

" _Tentu saja aku punya hubungan dengannya."_ Sehun tersenyum legah mendengar jawaban Jongin. " _Hanya teman menari dan juga teman ranjang, tidak lebih. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya. Kalaupun aku tertarik, aku tidak mungkin mengakuinya. Dia dan aku sama-sama_ namja. _Hubungan kami hanya akan menghancurkan mimpiku. Dia hanya berharga hingga aku menjadi pemenang di acara itu._ "

 _TES'_

Sehun menyatukan jemarinya yang bergetar, ia berjalan mundur mencerna semua perkataan Jongin terputar bagaikan kaset rusak dalam kepalanya. Sehun berbalik, ia melangkah pelan hingga akhirnya langkahnya semakin cepat. Langkah yang membawanya untuk menjauh dari mimpinya. Langkah yang membawanya pada perjuangan yang tidak akan pernah Sehun lupakan karena langkah itu telah membuat hidupnya hancur bersama dengan mimpinya.

Meninggalkan Jongin dan mimpinya...

 _ **Reason**_

 **Cast : Kim Jongin** as **Kim Jongin**

 **Oh Sehun** as **Oh Sehun**

 **Pairing : KaiHun**

 **Genre : MPREG, Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Miss Typo, EYD nggak sesuai, OOC and other.**

 **Lenght : OneShoot**

 **Word : 7K+**

 **Desclaimer : Semua nama dalam cerita hanyalah pinjaman,** _ **but this story is mine**_ **.**

 **OooO**

 _13 years later..._

"Ibumu akan melarangmu ikut dengan kami Jonghun." Jonghun berdecak, ia menatap teman-temannya dengan wajah datar. "Memang siapa yang akan perduli. Aku ingin ikut."

"Biarkan saja dia ikut." Salah satu temannya yang paling tinggi menyahut. "Lagipula ini baru audisi. Siapa yang tahu?" Ke empat teman Jonghun itu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi sebelum audisinya berakhir."

Jonghun tersenyum tipis, ia mengkuti langkah temannya menuju bus yang akan membawa mereka ke perusahaan tv swasta yang sedang mengadakan audisi menari. Jika ia berhasil, ia bisa membuktikan kepada ibunya kalau _hobby_ nya itu bukan sesuatu yang merugikan. Tetapi sesuatu yang bisa membuat ibunya bangga.

Ke empat teman Jonghun sudah audisi dan ke empat temannya lolos ke babak berikutnya. Kini giliran Jonghun yang akan menampilkan bakatnya. "Oh Jonghun?"

" _Ne_."

Yang menyebut namanya itu adalah salah satu idolanya. Kim Kai. Penari yang sangat hebat hingga sampai mancanegara. Kim Kai adalah salah satu jebolan dari acara pencarian bakat tahunan ini. Ia berharap bisa seperti Kim Kai yang membuat semua orang bangga dengan bakatnya yang luar biasa, terutama ibunya.

"Bukankah anak itu sedikit mirip denganmu Kai – _sshi_?" Donghae, juri lainnya menimpali. Kai tersenyum kemudian mengangguk membenarkan. Ia memang mirip dengan anak itu, hanya saja warna mata mereka yang berbeda. Kulitnya juga terlihat sangat putih.

"Silahkan tunjukkan bakatmu."

Musik mulai bergema di dalam ruangan itu, Jonghun yang sudah berlatih sangat keras mulai meliukkan badannya mengikuti alunan musik _Hip Hop_ itu dengan sangat lentur. Gerakan Jonghun menyatu dengan musik hingga para juri di buat berdecak kagum. Bahkan para juri langsung berdiri memberikan tepuk tangan saat Jonghun menyelesaikan tariannya.

"Tubuhmu sangat lentur. Kau seperti dilahirkan menjadi penari yang berbakat. Orang tuamu pasti akan sangat bangga melihat kemampuanmu yang sangat hebat." Kai memuji, Jonghun tersenyum kemudian membungkuk hormat.

" _Gamsa hamnida_."

" _Chukkae_! Sampai bertemu di babak selanjutnya."

" _Gamsa hamnida. Jeongmal gamsa hamnida."_ Yah, semoga saja ia benar-benar bisa membuat ibunya menjadi bangga padanya. Ibunya tidak akan melarangnya untuk menari lagi dan ibunya akan mendukung apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

 _ **Reason**_

"Ibu mulai curiga, sebenarnya kemana saja kau setiap hari minggu?"

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku pergi mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama temanku." _Namja_ itu _—_ Sehun—mendesah pelan. "Kau tidak pergi latihan menari lagi bukan?" Tanya Sehun curiga.

"Kalau ibu tidak percaya padaku, Ibu bisa libur kerja dan mengawasiku 24 jam di hari minggu." Jonghun meletakkan sumpitnya. Selera makannya tiba-tiba saja hilang. Ia memang berbohong pada ibunya, sebenarnya ia selalu pergi di setiap minggunya untuk melakukan evaluasi. Beruntungnya ia sudah melaju ke babak semi final. Ia ingin memberi tahu ibunya jika ia sudah masuk dalam babak final. Ia berharap ibunya akan datang lalu bertepuk tangan untuknya. Ia ingin mendengar ibunya mengatakan bahkan ia sudah melakukannya dengan sangat baik sama seperti ibu teman-temannya yang lain.

"Maafkan ibu. Ibu harus membayar uang sekolahmu secepatnya jadi ibu mengambil kerja di hari minggu. Ibu janji setelah ibu melunasi uang sekolahmu, ibu akan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Sekarang makanlah, kau pasti masih sangat lapar." Sehun meletakkan nampan yang berisi makanan di atas meja belajar Jonghun. Ia mengecup pelipis anaknnya sebelum beranjak keluar dari kamar anaknya.

Jonghun merasa tidak enak sekarang. Salah satu alasan Jonghun mengikuti lomba ini adalah ekonomi mereka yang memang cukup kurang. ibunya harus bekerja di sebuah mall sebagai petugas kebersihan di siang harinya lalu bekerja di minimarket di malam harinya. Jonghun ingin memenangkan lomba itu dan mendapatkan hadiah uangnnya agar ia bisa membayar uang sekolahnya.

Jonghun bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan memakan kembali makanan yang dibawakan oleh ibunya itu. Ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan makanan yang sudah dibuat ibunya dengan susah payah sementara keuangan mereka sedang sangat kekurangan.

Sementara itu Sehun yang makan di meja makan sendirian hanya bisa menelan pahit-pahit suaranya. Sehun selalu seperti ini, ia selalu menyesali hidupnya yang penuh dengan keterbatasan hingga ia tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan anaknya. Satu-satunya alasan ia bertahan di dunia ini. Setelah 13 tahun berlalu, hidup Sehun benar-benar hancur. Ia di buang oleh keluarganya sendiri karena tidak terima dengan kehamilannya. Sehun hidup terluntah-luntah di jalanan hingga sebuah panti asuhan mau menampungnya. Saat Jonghun sudah bisa berjalan, Sehun mencoba mencari pekerjaan dan akhirnya ia bisa membeli rumah yang cukup untuk mereka berdua. Rumah itu sudah mereka tinggali selama 7 tahun dan Sehun bersyukur setidaknya ia bisa menyekolahkan anaknya. Satu-satunya hal yang disesalinya adalah ia tidak bisa membelikan semua kebutuhan Jonghun. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup membelikan Jonghun ponsel. Padahal, semua teman-temannya sudah memiliki ponsel yang canggih dan juga bagus.

Bukan tanpa alasan, Sehun melarang Jonghun untuk menari. Ia tidak ingin Jonghun berakhir seperti dirinya. Ia ingin Jonghun menjadi anak yang sukses bukan karena menari. Tetapi karena nilai intelektual anak itu. Yah, setidaknya Sehun bisa menyekolahkan Jonghun di tempat yang cukup bagus.

Sehun bersyukur, Jonghun menghabiskan makanannya saat ia kembali mengecek anak itu di dalam kamarnya. Ia menyempatkan untuk mengecup dahi anaknya dan membenarkan letak selimut anak itu sebelum beranjak keluar.

" _Jaljayo_ Jonghun – _ah_."

 _ **Reason**_

 _Prok...prok...prok—_ Kai memberikan tepuk tangannya pada Jonghun yang ia dapati sedang latihan sendirian sementara teman-temannya sudah pulang lebih dulu. Yah, untuk menjadi terkenal kita harus mengorbankan sesuatu. Dan Kai sudah mengorbankan segalanya untuk sampai di posisi ini, posisi dimana ternyata tidak bisa membuatnya merasakan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.

"Kau berlatih dengan sangat keras. Tapi berhati-hatilah, kau bisa cedera." Jonghun membungkuk hormat sambil tersenyum. Kai adalah salah satu pelatih yang sangat baik padanya, _namja_ itu selalu memberinya perhatian dan Jonghun merasa senang karena idolanya ternyata sangat baik.

" _Gamsahamnida_ paman."

Kai mengusap kepala Jonghun dengan sayang, entah kenapa ia sangat senang berlama-lama dengan anak ini. Walau kenyataannya dia sangat lelah karena tengah mempersiapkan konser tunggalnya, Kai tetap mau menyempatkan untuk datang ke perusahaan setidaknya untuk melihat Jonghun. Anak itu seperti _moodbooster_ untuknya. Entah karena apa, mungkin karena mata anak itu sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya dulu. Orang yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Paman!"

"Ye?"

"Aku ingin pamit pulang. Sampai bertemu lagi paman." Jonghun membereskan peralatannya, ia sudah bersiap pergi sebelum Kai menghentikan langkahnya. "Jonghun – _ah_!"

" _Ne_?"

"Apa kau mau menemaniku ke suatu tempat?"

Jonghun melirik jam tangannya, masih jam 8 malam. Ibunya pasti belum pulang dari bekerja. Ia masih punya waktu setidaknya satu jam sebelum sampai di rumah. " _Eodisseo_?" Jongin tersenyum menyuruh Jonghun mengikutinya.

Ternyata Kai membawanya ke toko sepatu, bohong kalau Jonghun tidak tergiur dengan sepatu-sepatu yang terpajang indah di etalase itu. Semuanya terlihat sangat bagus digunakan untuk menari. Jonghun melirik sepatunya yang sudah usang, ia ingin membeli sepatu baru tapi ibunya pasti tidak punya uang. Jonghun mendekati sebuah sepatu yang menarik perhatiannya, sepatu berwarna putih dengan gradasi warna hitam yang sederhana. Jonghun menginginkannya, tetapi melihat harganya, Jonghun menelan pahit kembali keinginannya.

"Berapa ukuran sepatumu?"

" _Ye_? 39. _Wae_?" Untuk anak SMP seperti Jonghun, ukuran sepatu itu memang cukup besar. Tetapi melihat postur tubuh Jonghun yang memang tinggi, sepertinya ukuran sepatu itu cocok-cocok saja dengan kaki Jonghun.

"Ambilkan aku model seperti ini dengan nomor 39." Jonghun membulatkan matanya, ia langsung menatap Kai. "Paman tidak perlu melakukannya, aku—"

"Aku ingin kau memakainya saat di Final nanti. Jika kau bisa masuk Final, sepatu itu untukmu. Tetapi kalau kau tidak bisa masuk Final, kau bisa mengembalikannya padaku nanti." Jelas Kai tahu kalau orang seperti Jonghun pasti akan menolak pemberian seseorang.

"Tap—"

"Itu hadiah dariku supaya kau bisa masuk final."

Jonghun tersenyum, untuk kesekian kalinya ia membungkuk hormat lagi. " _Gamsahamnida_." Kai ikut tersenyum, Jonghun ternyata di didik dengan sangat sopan. Ia jadi penasaran bertemu dengan ibu anak ini. Pasti wanita yang mendidik anak ini adalah orang yang sangat cantik dan anggun.

 _ **Reason**_

"Kau darimana saja?"

DEG'

Jonghun menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak membuka pintu kamar, ia benar-benar lupa waktu saat bersama dengan Kai tadi. Seharusnya ia pulang setelah dari toko sepatu tetapi Kai malah mengajaknya ke mall dan restoran untuk makan.

"Aku pergi ke rumah Tae In, aku mengerjakan tugas hingga lupa waktu. Maafkan aku ibu." Jawabnya gugup.

"Kau pikir ibu bisa dibohongi? Aku sudah mengunjungi rumah Tae In tadi, dan kau tidak ada di sana." Jonghun menelan ludah gugup, "Aku—aku pergi latihan menari." Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, ia menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Sudah berapa kali ibu bilang, jangan per—"

"Aku hanya latihan. Apa aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan hal yang aku sukai bu? Aku sudah menunjukkan nilai-nilaiku yang baik pada ibu. Tidak bisakah ibu tetap membiarkan aku setidaknya hanya sekedar melakukan hal yang aku sukai?" Mata Jonghun berkaca-kaca, ia segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa melihat ke arah Sehun lagi. Ibunya itu hanya melarangnya, tidak pernah memberitahunya alasan kenapa ia harus berhenti menari. Padahal, ia hanya ingin melakukan menari, tidak lebih.

Seperti biasanya, jika mereka selesai bertengkar. Hubungan kedua ibu dan anak itu akan menjadi dingin. "Jonghun – _ah_ , maafkan ibu. Ibu hanya ti—"

"Menari itu tidak seburuk yang ibu pikirkan. Setidaknya berikan aku alasan kenapa ibu membenci aku menari. Tapi ibu tidak pernah mau memberitahuku, _gurae_. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Jonghun menghentikan sarapannya, ia memilih untuk pergi ke sekolah lebih awal daripada harus bertengkar lagi dengan ibunya. Jonghun sangat menyayangi ibunya, tentu saja. Sehun adalah ibu dan ayah terhebat yang pernah dikenalnya. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakan ibunya. Sehun adalah segalanya baginya. Hanya saja ia tidak begitu pintar menunjukkan rasa sayangnya.

Sehun menatap sedih kursi Jonghun yang sudah kosong, setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Diantara semua hal yang ada di dunia ini kenapa anaknya harus memilih untuk menari. Ia akan mendukung apapun keinginan Jonghun, kecuali menari. Yah, hal yang telah membuatnya hancur hingga mereka berdua harus hidup menderita seperti ini. Sehun hanya tidak ingin Jonghun akan berakhir seperti dirinya.

 _ **Reason**_

"Sehun – _sshi_? Kau terlihat pucat. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja." Sehun menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah. "Aku baik-baik saja, aku akan membersihkan bagianku dulu sebelum istirahat." Ri Ahn menatap ibah Sehun, _namja_ itu sudah sangat bekerja keras akhir-akhir ini. Lihat saja tubuh kurusnya, _namja_ itu seolah tidak pernah memakan hal yang bergizi.

"Sudahlah. Biar aku yang membersihkannya. Boss kita akan datang hari ini dan aku tidak ingin kita dimarahi karena cara kerjamu yang terlihat lemah itu." Ri Ahn bukan bermaksud untuk mengejek Sehun, ia benar-benar tidak tahan melihat wajah pucat Sehun.

"Aku bilang ak—"

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya, jika temannya ini sudah melarangnya, ia benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Ri Ahn jika sedang marah itu sangat menakutkan. Dan Sehun tidak ingin menjadi penyebab kemaran wanita itu. Lagipula, Ri Ahn memang benar kalau kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Mungkin karena ia tidak sarapan dengan baik sebelumnya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku akan beristirahat. Hanya sampai setelah makan siang."

Ri Ahn tersenyum senang karena Sehun mau menurutinya, ia mendorong _namja_ itu menuju ruang kesehatan untuk beristirahat. Tepat setelahnya, boss yang dibicarakan Ri Ahn akhirnya datang. Ri Ahn membungkuk hormat. Bosnya yang satu ini memang sangat tampan, dia adalah penari terkenal dengan banyak penggemar. Kim Kai.

"Kim Ri Ahn?"

" _Ne_?"

"Kau hanya bekerja sendiri?" Ri Ahn menggeleng, "Sebenarnya teman saya sedang sakit Tuan. Jadi, aku menyuruhnya istirahat sampai jam makan siang selesai." Kai menautkan kedua alisnya, sebenarnya ia tidak suka kalau pekerjanya bekerja dengan malas-malasan, tetapi melihat kejujuran di mata Ri Ahn, mungkin memang benar kalau temannya itu sedang sakit.

"Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

Ri Ahn tersenyum legah setelah sang bos melewatinya, untung saja bosnya tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Sehun bisa saja di pecat karena ulahnya. Ri Ahn sangat tahu kalau bosnya itu sangat tidak menyukai pekerja yang malas, apapun alasannya. Entah karena apa bosnya hari ini terlihat dalam _mood_ yang sangat baik.

Kai melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangannya, di dalam _lift_ pribadinya Kai berpapasan dengan seseorang yang sudah cukup dikenalnya. "Apa ada kabar baru?"

" _Ne,_ Tuan."

Kai melirik ke arah _namja_ itu. "Akhirnya setelah 13 tahun saya menemukannya dan alamatnya. Saya sudah memastikannya dan juga di—" _Cling—_ pintu _lift_ terbuka. Kai berjalan keluar setelah mengatakan sesuatu. "Kirimkan aku alamat lengkapnya." Bisiknya, orang yang ada dalam _lift_ itu membungkuk hormat hingga pintu _lift_ kembali tertutup.

 _ **Reason**_

"Selamat untukmu. Kau berhasil masuk ke babak _final_. Tetapi, sampai sekarang aku belum pernah melihat orang tuamu." Jonghun tersenyum miris, "Ibuku sangat sibuk. Ia tidak bisa datang dan hanya menonton di tv." Jawabnya kikuk, Kai tahu kalau Jonghun mungkin sedang berbohong padanya. Anak itu sepertiya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Kau harus berlatih keras karena lawanmu kali ini juga cukup tangguh."

" _Ne, algesseumnida_." Jonghun membungkuk percaya diri, anak tampan itu benar-benar bahagia karena sebentar lagi impiannya akan terwujud dan ibunya pasti tidak akan marah lagi terhadapnya. Ibunya akan mendukung impiannya karena impiannya itu membuat ibunya bangga.

"Saya akan pulang. _Gamsahamnida,_ paman."

 _ **Reason**_

Sehun memilih pulang lebih awal. Ia memang meminta libur dari _minimarket_ tempatnya bekerja. Ia sudah membayar uang sekolah Jonghun dan ia sudah membelikan Jonghun ponsel. Anaknya pasti akan senang setelah melihat hadiahnya. Yah, Sehun bersyukur, setidaknya Jonghun memiliki ponsel yang lebih baik dari miliknya.

Namun, apa yang terjadi. Sehun malah dihadapkan dengan kekecewaan. Sehun menunggu di rumah hingga jam 8 malam dan Jonghun belum juga pulang. Ia pun mulai mencari di setiap rumah teman-teman Jonghun yang dikenalnya dan hasilnya nihil. Lalu saat ia melintasi sebuah tv besar di tengah-tengah kota, ia malah mendapati anaknya tengah menari di dalam sana. Dengan juri orang yang paling Sehun hindari selama ini.

Sehun emosi, ia mengambil semua peralatan menari milik Jonghun mulai dari _earphone_ , baju, sepatu dan semua yang berhubungan dengan tari. Ia lalu membakarnya, Jonghun sudah berbohong padanya dan membuatnya kecewa.

"IBU! APA YANG IBU LAKUKAN?"

Jonghun meraung marah melihat barang-barang kesayangannya kini tengah di lahap api. Bahkan sepatu pemberian Kai juga ada di dalam sana. "Ibu yang seharusnya bertanya, apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Menari? Tampil di tv?"

DEG'

Jonghun menatap pedih barang-barangnya, "Ibu tidak pernah mengerti diriku. Aku tidak pernah meminta apapun pada ibu di saat semua anak seusiaku menginginkan barang-barang mahal. Aku tidak pernah meminta ibu merayakan ulang tahunku karena aku tahu ibu tidak mampu. Aku hanya ingin menari. Aku tidak ingin melakukan apapun. Aku benci ibu! Aku benar-benar benci lahir dari seorang _namja_ seperti ibu."

DEG'

Jonghun tidak perduli kalau perkataannya sudah menyakiti ibunya. Ia benar-benar emosi karena ibunya sudah menghancurkan semua impiannya. Semua barang-barang yang sudah susah payah dibelinya dengan uang jajannya sendiri. Jonghun berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang kini mematung ditempatnya.

Kata-kata terakhir Jonghun terus terngiang di dalam benaknya seperti anak panah yang terus menusuk hatinya. Sehun tahu ia bukan ibu yang baik tapi Sehun tidak pernah menyangka kalau Jonghun akan berkata seperti itu padanya.

Sehun terduduk lemas di tangga depan rumahnya, " _Gurae,_ aku memang pantas untuk di benci. Aku sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi ibu yang baik. Kenapa Tuhan membiarkanmu lahir dariku? Seharusnya kau lahir di ibu yang baik." Sehun bermonolog sendiri, membiarkan rasa sakit di dadanya terus menyerangnya tanpa henti.

"Tapi ibu tidak pernah menyesali ini Jonghun. Ibu menyayangimu bahkan melebihi nyawa ibu sendiri. Maafkan ibu... sungguh maafkan ibu."

 _ **Reason**_

Kai menatap Jonghun dalam diam. Anak itu kini berada di apartemennya, saat ia sedang mencari alamat yang dikirimkan suruhannya, ia tidak sengaja menemukan anak itu duduk di pinggir jalan sambil menangis. Kai yang biasanya mengabaikan orang kini benar-benar tidak bisa mengabaikan Jonghun. Anak itu seolah sudah masuk ke dalam kehidupannya membuatnya ingin melindungi anak itu.

"Jadi, kau lari dari rumahmu?"

Jonghun mengangguk pelan, sedari tadi ia hanya menatap lantai seolah itulah objek yang paling menarik. "Karena ibumu tidak mengizinkanmu menari?"

"Ibu membenci tari. Sejak awal ibu sudah melarangku, tapi—" Jonghun menatap Kai dengan wajah yang masih penuh air mata. "Aku hanya ingin menari, tidak lebih." Kai mendekati Jonghun, ia mendekap anak itu dan mengelus punggung Jonghun dengan sayang.

"Tapi kau tidak seharusnya lari. Kau harus membuktikan pada ibumu kalau kau bisa membuatnya bangga dengan menari." Jonghun menggeleng, "Ibu tidak akan mengerti. Ibu membenci semua hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan tari."

"Kenapa?"

"Ibu tidak pernah memberitahuku alasannya. Ia hanya bilang kalau menari bisa menghancurkan hidupku." Kai bisa menangkap nada kesal dari anak ini. "Pergilah mandi dan istirahatlah. Kau bisa makan dengan makanan yang ada di kulkas. Aku harus mengurus sesuatu terlebih dulu."

Jonghun tersenyum samar, ia jadi tidak enak merepotkan pelatihnya ini. "Tenang saja kau tidak merepotkan. Aku pergi dulu." Ujar Kai sambil mengusap kepala Jonghun seolah membaca raut muka Jonghun.

 _ **Reason**_

" _Apa hal yang paling ingin kau lakukan di dunia ini?"_

" _Menari. Wae?"_

" _Hanya itu?" Sehun berbalik menghadap Jongin yang sedang istirahat. "Aku sudah meninggalkan semuanya hanya untuk menari. Jadi, aku tidak punya alasan yang lain." Jongin menepuk-nepuk sampingnya meminta Sehun agar duduk disampingnya. Sehun pun menurut dan duduk di samping Jongin._

 _Jongin langsung menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun, "Jongin –_ ah!"

" _Aku sedang lelah. Jadi diamlah."_ _Jongin menutup matanya, ia benar-benar sedang lelah. Dan satu-satunya nyanyian merdu yang bisa mengantar tidurnya adalah detak jantung Sehun. Ia tahu kalau pemuda itu menyukainya. Namun, Sehun tidak pernah mengatakannya padanya karena Jongin tahu kalau Sehun itu naif, Sehun mungkin akan merusak persahabatan mereka jika ia mengungkapkan perasaannya. Padahal, itu terbilang wajar karena mereka bahkan sudah tidur bersama. Bahkan hampir setiap malam mereka melakukannya jika mereka pulang ke asrama lebih cepat._

" _Sebenarnya hal paling ingin aku lakukan di dunia ini adalah duduk disampingmu dan melihat wajah tampanmu dalam diam."_

 _Jongin mendengar kalimat itu dengan jelas sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang karena kelelahan dan mengantuk._

Kai tidak pernah menyangka kalau orang yang selama ini dicarinya kini berada tidak jauh didepannya. Yah, orang yang selama ini dicarinya selama 13 tahun adalah Sehun, Oh Sehun. _Namja_ itu kini sedang duduk di tangga depan rumahnya yang sangat sederhana sambil memandang kosong kepulan asap api yang sudah padam didepannya. Akhirnya setelah 13 tahun ia mencari, ia bisa melihat _namja_ itu lagi.

Tubuh _namja_ itu terlihat lebih kurus dari seusianya. Tidak banyak yang berubah, wajah itu masih sama. Masih sangat cantik di matanya. Kulit _namja_ itu pun tidak berubah, masih seputih salju saat terakhir kali ia melihat _namja_ itu di ruang latihan. Kai ingin turun, ia ingin menghampiri _namja_ itu dan mengatakan banyak hal. Tapi ia belum siap. Bagaimana kalau yang ada dipikirannya selama ini jauh berbeda dengan kenyataannya. Bagaiamana kalau Sehun pergi meninggalkannya karena kesalahannya? Anggap saja dirinya pengecut karena ia memang tidak bisa menemui Sehun untuk saat ini.

Kai takut kalau selama ini dirinyalah yang bersalah...

Dan karena itulah, Kai hanya memandang jauh Sehun hingga _namja_ itu masuk ke dalam rumah dan mematikan lampunya menandakan kalau _namja_ itu sudah tidur. Cukup lama Kai terdiam di sana, ia melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan area rumah Sehun. Setidaknya ia tahu kalau _namja_ itu baik-baik saja saat ini.

 _ **Reason**_

Awalnya Sehun mengira kalau Jonghun akan pulang besoknya, tetapi anak itu bahkan tidak menampakkan wajahnya setelah 2 hari berlalu. Sehun mulai panik, ia tidak masuk kerja selama 2 hari itu juga dan mencari keberadaan Jonghun. Sehun sudah mencoba meminta bantuan polisi tetapi sepertinya tidak ada yang benar-benar mencari anaknya.

Sehun frustasi, ia sudah mencari kemana-mana dan tidak ada tanda-tanda dimana anaknya berada. Bahkan Sehun mencari ke tempat ajang pencarian bakat itu tetapi tidak ada yang memberinya informasi. Setahu mereka Jonghun sudah pulang 2 hari yang lalu dan tidak pernah lagi datang ke studio untuk latihan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Apa ia sudah sangat kerterlaluan? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada anaknya? Bagaimana kalau Jonghun sudah tidak mau lagi kembali padanya? Pikiran-pikiran negatif itu terus menghampiri pikiran Sehun. Hingga kakinya lelah melangkah, Sehun akhirnya kembali ke rumah berharap Jonghun sudah ada di sana memberinya tatapan datar seperti biasanya.

"Ibu!"

DEG'

Tangan Sehun mengambang di udara mendengar suara yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Sehun langsung berbalik dan setetes air mata langsung lolos dari pelupuknya melihat anaknya kini sedang berjalan kearahnya. Sehun merasa lutut-lututnya melemas, ia berjalan lemah lalu memeluk Jonghun dengan sangat erat. Mengabaikan seseorang yang kini terpaku melihatnya.

 _ **Reason**_

" _Aku akan mengirimkan data yang lengkap tentang Sehun."_ Kai menatap laptopnya yang kini sedang menampilkan suruhannya. "Kirimkan saja lewat fax."

" _Tapi?"_

Kai sudah hendak menutup sambungan _video call_ nya, " _Mwo_?"

" _Aku pikir ini penting untuk kau ketahui. Beberapa bulan yang lalu saat aku menemui pemilik rumah keluarga Sehun, dia mengatakan bahwa dulu ada seorang laki-laki yang datang menanyakan tentang Sehun. Katanya dia sudah memberi tahu informasi tentang Sehun pada laki-laki itu. Kakek tua itu bahkan menyebutkan ciri-ciri laki-laki itu, dan sepertinya itu adalah manajer anda tuan. Saya pikir itu mungkin hanya kebetulan, tetapi setiap informan yang saya temui, mereka selalu menyebutkan laki-laki yang sama. Sepertinya manajer anda menutupi keberadaan Sehun dari anda."_

 _PIP—_ Kai menggeram kesal. Jadi, selama ini manajernya tahu keberadaan Sehun tetapi _namja_ itu malah menutupi segalanya darinya? Tapi kenapa? Saat seharusnya orang yang paling dekatnya itu tahu betapa gilanya ia saat kehilangan Sehun dan _namja_ itu malah berpura-pura di depannya menyembunyikan keberadaan Sehun kepadanya bahkan mengatakan kalau Sehun mungkin saja sudah mati.

 _Tok...Tok..Tok.._

Kai menghembuskan nafasnya, ia meredakan amarahnya. Pasti Jonghun yang sudah mengetuk pintunya. Kai menutup laptopnya dan menghampiri pintu. Ia membuka pintu dengan segera mendapati anak itu kini menatapnya gugup.

"Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang paman. Aku khawatir ibuku pasti sedang bingung mencariku." Kai tersenyum hangat, ia mengusap rambut Jonghun yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi kebiasaannya semenjak anak itu tinggal bersamanya selama 2 hari.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku mengantarmu. Aku akan berbicara pada ibumu."

Jonghun menggeleng, "Aku sudah merepotkan paman terlalu banyak. Paman sudah bersikap sangat baik layaknya seorang ayah padaku. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan paman lagi."

" _Gwaenchana_ , lagipula aku juga bertanggung jawab karena sudah menyembunyikanmu selama 2 hari. _Kajja_!" Dan Jonghun hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Kai, ia sempat melirik ruang kerja Kai. Ada sebuah fax baru yang masuk.

"Paman! Sepertinya ada fax yang masuk."

"Aku akan melihatnya nanti."

Dan disinilah Kai berdiri, terpaku menatap kedua orang didepannya yang sedang melepas rindu. Awalnya Kai merasa heran karena Jonghun menunjukkan arah rumah yang sangat mirip dengan rumah Sehun. Ia masih berpikir mungkin Jonghun bertetangga dengan Sehun, setidaknya ia mungkin bisa melihat Sehun setelah ia mengantar Jonghun. Tapi apa yang terjadi didepannya saat ini benar-benar diluar dari apa yang dipikirkannya.

Jadi Sehun adalah ayah Jonghun? Tapi—kenapa Jonghun memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan ibu?

"Sehun – _ah_!"

DEG'

Kai melihatnya, tubuh itu langsung menegang saat ia menyebut nama itu. Sehun masih mengenalnya, masih mengenal suaranya. Dan itu terbukti saat mata sipit yang berurai air mata itu membulat menatapnya seolah Kai adalah seorang hantu yang tidak ingin Sehun lihat sama sekali.

 _ **Reason**_

Sehun tidak pernah menyangka kalau setelah 13 tahun berlalu akhirnya ia dipertemukan kembali dengan Jongin oleh anaknya sendiri— _ah ani—_ anak mereka. Kemarin Sehun mencoba bersikap biasa dengan pura-pura tidak mengenal Jongin di depan Jonghun. Ia sudah mengubur dalam-dalam Jongin di dalam hatinya. Saat ini alasannya hidup hanyalah Jonghun. Ia sudah lama membuang mimpinya saat Jongin tidak pernah menganggapnya sedikitpun.

Dan kini Jongin malah muncul didepannya sebagai bosnya, ia tidak tahu kalau mall ini adalah milik Jongin. Sehun baru bekerja di sini selama setahun dan ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan sang bos selama ini. Tapi kini saat ia dipertemukan dengan sang bos, Sehun berharap kalau pertemuan ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Kau sudah menikah?"

Sehun memalingkan wajah sejenak, "Maafkan saya Tuan. Saya akan mengundurkan diri."

"Jadi anakmu bernama Oh Jonghun? Dia anak kandungmu?"

"Aku akan segera mengundurkan diri. Terima kasih telah menerimaku bekerja di sini selama ini." Sehun tahu kalau Jongin juga baru tahu tentang dirinya yang adalah karyawannya melihat ekspresi _namja_ itu. "Oh Sehun!" Kai menggeram rendah.

"Selamat tinggal tuan."

"Oh Sehun! Sepertinya kau lupa dengan peringatanku." Tangan Sehun bergetar memegang gagang pintu ruangan Jongin. Ia membuka pintu dengan sekuat tenaga, ia benar-benar tidak kuat bahkan walau hanya sekedar menatap Jongin untuk sejenak.

Jongin menggeram rendah menatap kepergian Sehun, tidak! Ia tidak akan melepas _namja_ itu lagi. Jongin pun mengkuti _namja_ itu yang ternyata memilih pulang ke rumahnya, Jongin mencegah _namja_ itu masuk dan menahan _namja_ itu dipekarangan.

" _Wae_? Kenapa kau marah? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang marah? Kau meninggalkanku saat kita sudah masuk _final_. Kau tahu kau hampir saja menghancurkan impianku?" Jongin tahu kalau ia sedang emosi, tetapi ia ingin tahu kenapa Sehun meninggalkannya. Ia sudah siap menerima semuanya.

"Karena aku sudah tidak menginginkan mimpi itu lagi."

" _MWO_?"

"Tatap aku saat aku sedang berbicara Sehun." Sehun menahan dirinya, ia mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan menatap Jongin. Walau ia yakin setelah ini pertahannya pasti akan hancur. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku Jongin? Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan segalanya?"

"Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau pergi dan siapa Jonghun itu? Apa dia anakmu?"

"Dia anakku. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Lalu kenapa kau melarangnya menari? Apa karena kau takut dia berakhir sepertimu? Bukankah kau menjual tubuhmu padaku saat kau ingin meraih mimpi itu."— _Plakk—_ Sebuah tamparan langsung melayang di pipi tampan Jongin.

"Aku memang membiarkan tubuhku di sentuh olehmu Jongin. Aku memang melakukannya bersamamu. Tetapi, aku tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Aku tahu aku salah menempatkanmu di dalam hatiku karena itu pada akhirnya hanya akan menghancurkanku." Tamparan Sehun memang hanya dipipinya, namun rasanya tamparan itu juga seolah sedang meremukkan hatinya melihat air mata itu mulai mengalir dari pelupuk indah Sehun.

"Kau hidup dengan segalanya. Kau mendapatkan impianmu. Kau mendapatkan segalanya dengan mudah sementara diriku harus terluntah-luntah selama 13 tahun karena impian itu. Aku harus berhenti menari atau kehidupan yang ada dalam perutku akan mati." Jongin terpana, apa maksudnya?

"Apa kau masih ingat saat aku mengatakan kalau aku hamil? Aku tidak bercanda Jongin. Anak itu adalah Jonghun. Tapi kau tidak menginginkannya. Saat itu di usiaku yang baru 17 tahun aku harus hidup terlunta-lunta bersama dengan Jonghun. Pernahkah kau berpikir bagaimana aku selama ini? Aku tidak meminta apapun padamu Jongin. Karena aku tahu, Jonghun hadir juga karena kesalahanku. Aku bahkan tidak berhak marah padamu. Jadi, tolong abaikan aku. Hiduplah sama seperti dulu saat aku menghilang dari kehidupanmu. Lupakan aku dan Jonghun pernah hadir dalam hidupmu. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah menganggumu. Tolong biarkan aku Jongin. Aku memohon padamu..." Sehun mengatupkan tangannya di depan dada berharap Jongin mau mengabulkan permintaannya. Sementara itu Jongin hanya bisa terpaku, jantungnya berdetak menyakitkan dan paru-parunya seolah kehabisan oksigen.

"Jongin – _ah_!"

Jongin berbalik, kenyataan ini benar-benar menamparnya sangat dalam. Ia sudah memikirkan segala kemungkinan kenapa Sehun meninggalkannya. Tapi yang satu ini, Jongin bahkan tidak pernah berpikir hingga ke sana. Saat itu, ia benar-benar berpikir kalau Sehun hanya berbohong kepadanya karena saat itu mereka memang sedang bertengkar. Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau pemikirannya itulah yang telah menghancurkan Sehun.

Jongin kembali menuju mobilnya, ia langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan area rumah Sehun. Kenyataan ini sungguh tidak sanggup ia hadapi. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah menghancurkan hidup Sehun, dirinyalah sendiri yang menyebabkan rasa sesak itu ada pada dirinya dan dirinyalah yang telah menghancurkan segalanya hingga ia bahkan tidak sanggup lagi walau hanya sekedar menatap Sehun dari jauh.

 _ARRRRGGGHHH—_ Jongin membanting stir mobilnya berteriak sekerasnya meluapkan segala emosi yang ada dalam dirinya. Kalau bisa ia ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja ia bisa, ia ingin menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam laut sampai hiu-hiu yang ada di sana memakan seluruh tubuhnya.

" _Pabbo.. pabbo.. KIM JONGIN PABBO..."_

 _ **Reason**_

Jika saja Jonghun tahu lebih awal. Jika saja ia tahu alasan kenapa ibunya sangat membenci tari. Jika saja ia tahu bahwa selama ini ia telah menyakiti ibunya dengan menari. Jika saja ia tahu kalau selama ini ibunya begitu menderita karena diriya, jangankan menari, bahkan untuk mengenalnya pun Jonghun mungkin akan merasa benci. Ia sekarang membenci dirinya, kenapa ia tidak bersabar dan menunggu sampai ibunya menceritakan semuanya.

Pasti ibunya sangat terluka menceritakan semuanya, selama ini ia selalu bisa melihat kebahagiaan di mata ibu walau hanya sedikit. Tapi apa yang disaksikannya barusan telah membuatnya merasa anak paling durhaka di dunia. Ibunya telah hidup begitu menderita karena dirinya dan ia malah mengatakan hal yang sangat menyakitkan kepada ibunya.

Jonghun semakin merasa bersalah saat melihat ibunya bahkan meneteskan air mata saat mencuci piring. Sesakit itukah? Kenapa ia buta melihat tatapan terluka ibunya saat ibunya melarangnya menari. Kenapa ia tidak menyadari rasa kepedihan dari kata-kata ibunya saat ibunya melarangnya menari.

Jonghun berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia melepas semua hal yang telah menjadi impiannya selama ini. Semua yang telah Jonghun sembunyikan dari ibunya. Ia kemudian mengumpulkannya dan membuangnya di tempat sampah. Ia tidak akan menari lagi. Ia akan membahagiakan ibunya dengan cara yang lain.

"Jonghun – _ah_? Kenapa kau membuangnya?"

"Aku tidak mau menari lagi. Aku tidak akan menari lagi." Sehun menatap heran Jonghun, " _Wae_? Mulai sekarang ibu tidak akan menghalangi mimpimu lagi. Ibu tidak akan membatasimu lagi." Jonghun menggeleng, "Selama ini aku menari berharap ibu bisa bahagia dan bangga terhadapku. Tetapi, setelah aku tahu jika menari hanya akan membuat ibu terluka, aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi."

DEG'

"Jonghun – _ah_!"

"Idolaku itu adalah ayahku sendiri bukan? Walaupun aku terlahir menyedihkan percayalah bahwa aku sangat menyayangi ibu bahkan tanpa ayah sekalipun." Jawaban itu sudah cukup membuktikan kalau Jonghun mendengar semuanya, mendengar semua pembicaraannya dengan Jongin.

 _ **Reason**_

 _One week later..._

Sudah satu minggu berlalu semenjak Jongin mendatangi rumahnya. Sehun sudah berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan memilih bekerja di minimarket walau gajinya cukup kecil. Sehun sedang mencoba mencari pekerjaan yang lebih layak. Setidaknya ia sudah membayar uang sekolah Jonghun. Hari ini Sehun merasa cukup lelah dan pegal di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia mengangkat barang yang banyak hari ini. Maklum saja, banyak barang baru yang masuk hari ini.

Sehun sudah membeli ayam goreng kesukaan Jonghun, ini masih jam 8 malam pasti Jonghun masih belajar. Yah, semoga saja ia mendapati anaknya itu masih belajar. Kalau tidak! Ayam ini tidak akan enak lagi dimakan jika dingin besoknya.

Sehun sedang berdiri dipinggir jalan bersama dengan yang lain. Ia sedang menunggu lampu merah. Sebenarnya sedari tadi ia merasa kalau seseorang tengah mengikutinya, tetapi Sehun mencoba berpikir positif. Ia yakin kalau ia sama sekali tidak punya hutang untuk dikejar lintah darat seperti rentenir.

 _Ting—_ lampu sudah berubah warna, semua orang berdesakan berlomba-lomba berjalan keseberang. Sehun mendesah ia memilih untuk berjalan di belakang saja. Mungkin karena efek kelelahan, Sehun tidak mendengar suara apapun hingga sebuah tarikan melemparnya ke pinggir jalan.

 _Brugh—_ AKHHH!

Suara gesekan ban dengan aspal dan juga suara teriakan kesakitan itulah yang menyadarkan Sehun segera. Ia langsung menghampiri orang yang baru saja menyelamatkannya. _Deg—_ mata sipit Sehun membulat panik melihat raut kesakitan orang yang menyelamatkannya itu—Kim Jongin. Ia beralih melihat ke arah kaki Jongin yang terlihat mengeluarkan banyak darah.

" _Bukankah itu Kai?"_

" _Penari terkenal itu bukan?"_

" _Yah, itu benar Kai. Kasihan sekali!"_

Sehun terpaksa ditarik ke alam sadarnya kembali. "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN! TELEPON 911 SEKARANG!" Sehun mulai takut, perasaan takut tiba-tiba saja datang memenuhi hatinya. Bagaimana bisa Jongin ada di sini dan menyelamatkannya?

 _ **Reason**_

Terhitung sudah 2 jam Sehun menunggu di depan ruang UGD. Dengan tangan bergetar dan pandangan kosong, Sehun menunggu dengan sabar. Sementara ponsel model lama kini berada ditangannya. Ponsel yang selama ini Sehun tahu itu milik Jongin 13 tahun yang lalu karena ponsel itu masih memiliki gantungan yang pernah Sehun berikan padanya dulu. Setahu Sehun, gantungan itu sudah Jongin buang karena Jongin merasa bahwa gantungan itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Tapi kenapa gantungan itu masih ada sampai sekarang.

"Sehun!"

Sehun mendongak, ia mengenal orang ini. Mantan manajernya, yang mungkin sekarang adalah manajer Jongin. " _Hyung_?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Jongin?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu. Dokter belum keluar semenjak 2 jam yang lalu." Sang manajer mendesah frustasi. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun. Ia tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Semua ini juga salahnya yang tidak jujur pada Jongin sejak awal hingga membuat anak itu frustasi belakang ini. Sehun sendiri memilih diam, sudah lama sekali mereka tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Ia juga tidak punya alasan untuk berbasi-basi dengan mantan manajernya itu.

"Sehun – _ah_? Sebenarnya Jongin—"

Sehun menatap mantan manajernya itu dari sudut matanya mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Cerita yang membuat Sehun merasa begitu menyesal.

 _ **Reason**_

" _Kelak apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang aku katakan. Jangan pernah pergi dari hidupku walau hanya selangkah. Karena aku pasti akan mencarimu bahkan sampai ke ujung dunia."_ Sehun terisak, itu adalah janji Jongin padanya. Ia berpikir kalau Jongin mengatakan itu agar ia tetap mau menjadi teman ranjangnya, nyatanya kalau _namja_ itu benar-benar menepatinya.

 _7/Januari/2003._

" _YAKK! KAU TIDAK INGIN MENGANGKAT PONSELMU?"_

 _8/Januari/2003._

" _Sebenarnya kau ada dimana eoh? Oh Sehun! Kembalilah ke asrama. Aku tidak akan marah padamu karena kau tidak datang ke lomba kita. Aku sudah meraih mimpiku sekarang."_

 _9/Januari/2003._

" _Kau marah padaku? Aku meminta maaf. Apa kau puas sekarang? Aku tidak pernah meminta maaf sebelumnya. Jadi pulanglah ke asrama. Sekarang juga."_

 _10/Januari/2003._

" _Sebenarnya kau ada dimana? Ibumu dan ayahmu bilang kalau kau pergi entah kemana."_

 _11/Januari/2003._

" _Hari ini aku mendapatkan kontrak. Pulanglah, aku akan mentraktirmu makan."_

 _12/Januari/2003._

" _YAKK! Oh Sehun brengsek! Kau bahkan tidak datang untuk merayakan ulang tahunku? Aku akan benar-benar marah padamu kalau kau tidak ada sampai jam 12 malam nanti."_

 _12/April/2003._

" _Selamat ulang tahu sekkiya. Dimanapun kau berada sekarang, aku pasti akan menemukanmu. Jangan pernah mencari penggantiku. Sebenarnya aku mencintaimu."_

Sehun memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan mendengarkan pesan suara yang dikirimkan Jongin padanya dulu. Ia tidak tahu kalau Jongin selama ini mencari dirinya, ia tidak tahu kalau selama ini Jongin sebenarnya tidak pernah memanfaatkan dirinya. Jika saja ia tidak emosi, ia mungkin masih sempat mendengarkan pesan suara Jongin dan semuanya tidak akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Ibu!"

Jonghun muncul di rumah sakit. Ia langsung menghampiri ibunya yang kini tengah terisak di taman sendirian. "Jonghun – _ah_!"

Sehun mendongak menatap anaknya, ia memeluk Jonghun yang kini posisinya lebih tinggi darinya karena ia masih duduk. "Ibu salah. Jongin tidak pernah mengkhianati ibu. Ibu yang salah." Tangis Sehun akhirnya percah, tidak perduli jika ia sudah mengotori baju anaknya.

 _ **Reason**_

"Karena kecelekaan yang menyebabkan kaki Kai cidera, akhirnya konser yang sudah sangat di tunggu oleh penggemarnya dibatalkan. Pihak—" Jongin mematikan televisi yang sedari tadi hanya menyiarkan tentang pembatalan konsernya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Jangankan menari, berjalan dengan normal saja pasti membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

Sudah seminggu berlalu dan tidak ada yang mengjenguknya. _Ah ani—_ ia memang melarang siapapun yang ingin menjenguknya. Tanpa terkecuali. Karena Jongin tahu kalau Sehun tidak akan mungkin datang menjenguknya jadi, semua orang yang ingin menjenguknya serasa tidak berguna untuknya. Termasuk manajernya. Orang yang sangat dipercayainya itu telah mengkhianatinya.

"Tuan Kim. Ada seseorang yang ing—"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya, aku tidak menerima tamu." Jawab Jongin tanpa membuka matanya, ia hanya sedang mencoba menutup matanya agar ia terlelap dan hari ini akan cepat berlalu sampai ia bisa pulang ke rumah.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan? Tuan Kim—"

"Jadi, paman tidak ingin menemuiku?" Jongin langsung membuka matanya, bahkan ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi ditelinganya. "Jonghun?" Anak itu tidak tersenyum—hanya menatap datar dirinya.

"Biarkan dia di sini." Sang suster pun meninggalkan Jongin dan Jonghun di dalam ruang rawat itu. Jonghun berjalan mendekati Jongin dengan rantang makanan ditangannya. Suasanya menjadi dingin untuk sejenak. Jongin kehilangan kata-katanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Walaupun ibu sudah memaafkan paman. Tapi aku belum bisa memaafkan paman. Aku hanya membawakan paman masakan ibu karena paman melarang semua orang masuk." Jonghun hendak pergi, semenjak mengetahui kenyatakan kalau Kai atau Jongin adalah ayah kandungnya. Jonghun merasa tidak nyaman berdekatan terlalu lama dengan Kai.

"Tunggu dulu!"

Jonghun menghentikan langkahnya, "Dimana ibumu?"

"Dia ada di luar. Kalau paman ingin menemuinya maka paman harus bisa berjalan untuk bertemu dengannya." Perkataan halus itu menyadarkan Jongin kalau Jonghun menginginkannya cepat sembuh dan bisa berjalan lagi.

" _Cepat sembuh ayah."_ Batin Jonghun sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruang rawat Jongin.

 _ **Reason**_

" _Jongin –ah!"_

" _Hmm."_

 _Sehun menatap ke atas langit-langit kamar. Sementara Jongin tidur menghadapnya—tidak benar-benar tidur karena pemuda itu masih sempat bergumam membalasnya. Sehun tidur dengan lengan kanan Jongin sebagai bantalnya sementara lengan kiri pemuda itu melingkar diperutnya. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan aktifitas rutin mereka setelah latihan. Yah, melakukan hubungan intim tanpa status._

" _Jika nanti kita sudah sukses, aku ingin membangun rumah di pinggir pantai lalu dermaga kecil yang terhubung dengan rumah itu. Pasti sangat menyenangkan menghilangkan rasa lelah setelah melakukan kesibukan seharian."_

" _Hmm." Sehun tahu Jongin mendengarnya walau pemuda itu hanya menaggapinya dengan gumaman. Sehun kemudian memutar badannya menghadap Jongin. Ia mensejajarkan dirinya lalu menatap Jongin yang tengah menutup matanya. Jongin benar-benar tampan. Tidak ada cacat sedikitpun di wajahnya. Pasti Jongin akan memiliki banyak penggemar wanita nantinya. Apalagi Jongin sangat berbakat._

 _Tidak mendengar suara Sehun lagi, Jongin akhirnya membuka matanya. Ternyata Sehun sudah terlelap dengan wajah menghadap kearahnya. Kali ini giliran Jongin yang memandangi wajah Sehun. Hidung mancung dan bulu mata lentik itu selalu saja berhasil menghipnotisnya. Jika, terus seperti ini bagaimana bisa ia berpaling?_

" _Kelak apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang aku katakan. Jangan pernah pergi dari hidupku walau hanya selangkah. Karena aku pasti akan mencarimu bahkan sampai ke ujung dunia." Jongin mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sehun lalu turun ke hidung dan berakhir di bibir pemuda itu sebelum ia menyusul Sehun ke alam mimpi._

Hari ini Jongin sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia masih menggunakan tongkat siku untuk membantunya berjalan normal. Hanya bawahan Jongin yang membantunya menuju mobil. Ia sedang tidak ingin di sorot. Jongin ingin menenangkan diri setidaknya sampai kakinya sembuh dan ia bisa melakukan aktifitas normal lagi.

"Bawa aku ke rumah pantai." Perintah Jongin. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya menunggu supirnya sampai ketujuannya. 1 jam berlalu, akhirnya mereka sampai di tujuan. Jongin segera turun dari mobil memperhatikan rumah itu masih sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu saat pembangunan rumah ini selesai.

"Jangan memberitahu siapapun aku ada disisni."

"Baik Tuan."

Jongin melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Pemandangan laut di belakang langsung menyapa matanya. Rumah ini memang berbentuk persegi dengan pintu utama yang ada di tengah, jadi ia bisa langsung melihat pemandangan di belakang rumah karena ia memang membuat dindingnya terbuat dari kaca.

"Kau sudah sampai?"

DEG'

Jongin langsung beralih ke sumber suara, ia terbelalak tidak percaya melihat Sehun kini berdiri di samping meja makannya dengan menggunakan apron. _Namja_ itu meletakkan makanan di atas meja lalu melepas apronnya. Ia menghampiri Jongin yang kini sedang mematung seolah belum percaya kalau orang yang ada dihadapannya ini benar-benar Sehun.

"Jonghun sedang pergi bersepeda, mungkin sebentar lagi akan kembali. Apa sebaiknya kau mengganti pakaianmu dulu?"

 _Tidak! Sehun nyata._

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sehun sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan nada datar Jongin, _namja_ itu memang selalu berkata dingin padanya. "Tentu saja merawatmu."

"Kalau kau hanya kasihan padaku, lebih baik kau tidak usah melakukannya Sehun. Kau semakin membuatku terlihat menyedihkan." Sehun terdiam sejenak, "Setidaknya minta maaflah dulu padaku."

"Maafkan aku." Jawab Jongin cepat.

"Tatap aku saat kau mengatakannya."

Jongin memberanikan menatap Sehun, "Maafkan aku. Aku memang manusia yang jahat untukmu. Aku akan menghubungi supir lalu mengantarmu pulang." Sehun merebut ponsel Jongin dan membuangnya ke atas sofa.

"Aku memang masih muda dulu hingga aku tidak berani melawan. Tapi sekarang aku akan tidak akan mengalah lagi." Jongin menatap Sehun bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Rumah ini bukannya untukku?" Jongin memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak, ak—" _Grepp—_ Jawaban Jongin tertahan saat Sehun tiba-tiba saja memeluknya. _"Ireoke_? Bagaimana jika kau melakukannya dulu padaku saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku sedang hamil."

Jongin memaksa Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, "Bukankah lebih baik kalau kau memukulku daripada memberikanku pelukan?" Sehun tersenyum kecil— _senyum yang benar-benar Jongin rindukan_.

"Aku akan memukulmu saat kau sembuh. Jadi, gantilah bajumu dan pergilah makan."

"Ibu benar! Sebaiknya paman berganti pakaian sebelum aku mati kelaparan." Sahut Jonghun yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Jonghun!" Desis Sehun

Jonghun memutar bola matanya, "Maksudku sebaiknya ayah berganti pakaian karena aku sudah kepalaran."

DEG'

Rasa hangat itu tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti Jongin mendengar Jonghun memanggilnya dengan sebutan ayah. Walau terdengar tidak ikhlas tapi Jongin benar-benar menyukai panggilan itu. Apa ia boleh berharap sekarang? Apa ia boleh egois dan bahagia bersama Sehun dan Jonghun setelah apa yang sudah dilakukannya?

 _ **Reason**_

Sehun menatap punggung Jongin yang tidur memunggunginya. Rumah ini memang hanya memiliki dua kamar. Satunya digunakan Jonghun sementara kamar utama ia gunakan bersama Jongin. Sehun mendesah pelan, ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengambil bantal.

"Kau ingin kemana?"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, "Aku akan tidur di sofa saja. Sepertinya kau tidak nyaman tidur bersamaku." Jongin berbalik menatap Sehun, "Biar aku saja yang tidur di sofa." Sehun menggeleng, "Kakimu belum sembuh. Kau butuh tempat yang luas untuk tidur. Sofa tidak akan cukup."

Setelah perdebatan tidak penting itu akhirnya mereka tetap tidur di ranjang. Kali ini mereka tidur saling berhadapan. "Apa hidupmu sangat sulit, begitu sulitnya hingga kau menjadi kurus seperti ini?" Sehun membuka matanya yang sebenarnya tidak bisa terpejam.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Sindir Sehun sarkas.

"Pasti sangat sulit." Lirih Jongin.

Dengan penerangan bulan lewat jendela mereka, Sehun bisa melihat wajah Jongin terlihat terluka. Ia kemudian mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongin. "Ayo kita mulai semuanya lagi. Lupakan saja semuanya. Percayalah, Aku tidak pernah benar-benar marah padamu Jongin."

Perkataan Sehun menusuk Jongin, ia semakin merasa orang paling jahat di dunia ini karena telah menyakiti orang sebaik Sehun. "Sudah kubilang untuk melupakan semuanya. Maafkan dirimu karena aku sudah memaafkanmu." Jongin tersenyum miris, tangannya terangkat ingin meraba wajah Sehun namun ia urungkan. Ia tidak berhak menyentuh Sehun. Namun, Sehun malah menarik tangannya dan meletakkannya di wajahnya sendiri.

"Kau boleh menyentuhnya sepuasnya. Sama seperti yang selalu kau lakukan dulu."

Jongin mengusap wajah Sehun dengan pelan, menikmati sentuhan yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Sementara matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Sehun. Sehun tersenyum semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

"Penggemarmu mungkin akan membunuhku jika aku melakukan ini—" _Cupp—_ Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin sekilas. Ia segera menjauh dan berbalik merasa malu dengan apa yang dilakukannya barusan. Jongin tersenyum kemudian menarik Sehun agar menghadapnya kembali. "Jika mereka ingin membunuhmu, setidaknya mereka harus melewatiku dulu." Dan selanjutnya giliran Jongin yang menarik tengkuk Sehun mempertemukan bibir mereka. Ciuman yang sangat dirindukannya dan candu baginya ini. Jongin bahkan tidak ingin membayangkan hidupnya saat ia tidak bisa menikmati saat-saat seperti ini 13 tahun terakhir.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya setelah beberapa menit berlalu, ia mengusap bibir Sehun yang membengkak. "Aku tidak ingin kelepasan Sehun, jadi jangan menggodaku." Sehun tersenyum, ia mengangguk. Setidaknya Jongin berubah soal ini. Biasanya ia akan selalu berakhir tanpa busana jika mereka sudah memulai ciuman.

Dan malam itu untuk pertama kalinya Jongin merasakan tidur nyenyak karena Sehun yang berada dalam dekapannya.

 _ **Reason**_

" _Bagaimana ini? Sebenarnya aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar dulu. Aku sudah membuat orang yang sangat aku cintai terluka karena keegoisanku tapi orang itu masih mau memaafkanku dan menerimaku dalam hidupnya. Aku mengundurkan diri dunia hiburan karena sekarang aku ingin membahagiakannya. Maafkan aku yang sudah mengecewakan kalian dan terima kasih yang sudah mendukungku selama ini."_

Para fans Jongin berseru kecewa, ada juga yang menangis karena terharu dengan ucapan sang idola. Walaupun sudah berkepala tiga, penggemar Jongin masih sangat banyak. Tentu saja banyak yang menyayangkan mundurnya Jongin dari dunia hiburan walau Jongin masih menerima tawaran sebagai juri ataupun pelatih tari. Tetapi, Jongin sudah bertekad untuk membahagiakan keluarga kecilnya dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun dan Jonghun.

Sehun bertepuk tangan terharu dengan ucapan Jongin. _Namja_ itu benar-benar sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta kembali. Jongin bukan orang yang romantis tetapi Jongin selalu saja membuatnya menjadi orang yang bahagia karena perlakuan manis dari _namja_ itu.

" _Sebagai gantinya, aku akan menampilkan penari terbaik yang pernah kutemukan."_

Lampu panggung mati sejenak, Jongin sudah menghilang dari panggung digantikan dengan Jonghun yang kini meneruskan impiannya menjadi penari. Semua orang bersorak karena pengganti Jongin ternyata tidak kalah tampan dari Jongin. Tentu saja, orang tampan dan cantik pasti akan menghasilkan putra yang tampan juga.

"Katakan padaku kalau kau merasa kesakitan."

Sehun mendesah dibawah Jongin, saat ini ia sedang mengandung anak kedua mereka. Tetapi Jongin yang memang sudah menahan nafsunya selama ini tidak bisa tahan terlalu lama untuk tidak menyentuh Sehun walau hanya sekedar satu ronde.

"Kau mungkin akan menyakitinya."

"Tapi kau menikmatinya Sehun."

"Brengsek! Lebih cepat Jongin."

" _Are you wish baby."_

Paginya saat sarapan, sepertinya Jongin memang harus membeli alat penyadap suara untuk kamarnya. "Ayah menyerang ibu memangnya berapa ronde?"

 _Uhuk—_ Sehun langsung meraih gelas didepannya, ia menatap horor anaknya. "Jonghun!"

" _Wae_? Suara ibu sangat keras. Sebaiknya ibu menyuruh ayah membeli alat penyadap suara. Dan berhati-hatilah jangan sampai adikku terluka di dalam sana karena kalian. Aku berangkat!" Jonghun mengatakannya dengan nada datar seolah yang dikatakannya adalah hal yang lazim. Sehun melongo tidak percaya. Ia mendelik ke arah Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum geli.

"KIM JONGIN! KAU TIDUR DI LUAR SAMPAI ANAK KITA LAHIR!"

"Tentu saja— _MWOO_?"

END

 _Long time no see. Hope you like it.._

 _30/06/2016._


End file.
